


Earworm

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim regrets letting Dick watch Pitch Perfect with him, Steph, and Cass, specially now that he won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earworm

  
As much as he wanted to blame Steph, he knew it wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's, then it was his, for crashing Steph and Cass's movie-night. Bruce had taken Damian out on patrol with him, and it seemed like Dick wasn't going to leave him alone, no matter how hard Tim tried to shake him off. Tim distinctly remembered Steph telling him how much she'd been wanting to see that movie, as well. On that fated night, she had gotten her wish in all it's acapella-singing, hip-swinging, cliched romantic glory, along with two ex-boy wonders, looking for entertainment.   
  
It wasn't absolutely terrible, although if it weren't for the occasional shared looks between him and Cass, he was sure he'd have left before the first 15 minutes had passed. Dick and Steph were absolutely enamored by it though, coo-ing endlessly at all the jokes. Dick even reached over to squeeze his shoulders when they got to the end, and a quick wrestling match ensued before Cass shushed them. So no, it wasn't the movie experience that was bringing on this wave of regret; it was the-  
  
"-I've got the maaaagic in meeeeee-"   
  
-singing.   
  
"Stop." he said, fingers twitching over the console of the batcomputer.

Tim was ten minutes away from finishing up the night's report, and Dick hadn't shut up for a single moment since they entered the bat cave. It had been amusing last night, when all of them tried pitifully to recreate the dance numbers and beat-boxing, with Dick being the only one out of all them with any shred of talent. Steph could belt out a strong melody of course, and Cass could dance like nobody's business, but Dick was the one hitting all the high-notes in all the right places. Tim had sang along with them for a short while, but he didn't think he was good enough for the bigger parts. Steph had teased him for it ("C'mon, Tim! Louder!") but he'd smiled and punched her jokingly. Besides, he'd thought they were all done singing by the time they went to bed last night.  
  
He was wrong. 

  
Dick sang right over his request, a smug grin on his face. Much to Tim's disappointment, he hip-checked all the way over to where Tim was, getting right next to his ear.  
  
"--I touch thaaat traaackk ittt-"   
"I swear to god-"  
"--Iiiinto gooold, now eeeverybodyyy-"  
"Dick!"   
  
With a well-practiced pull, Dick swung Tim away from the batcomputer to waltz with him instead. Scrambling to keep up, Tim scowled at him and batted his hands away. Dick stopped singing long enough to laugh at that, hands flying up to a typical 'surrender' pose. He wasn't going to get away that easily though, and Tim found every one of his attempts to get back to the computer blocked by Dick.

   
"What are-"  
"I'm not leaving here until you sing." Dick said, and Tim let his head fall into his hands.  
  
"We are not doing this." he said.  
"Yes, we are." Dick said, pulling Tim's hands away and peering at his face. Tim squirmed under Dick's gaze; he was going to strain a face muscle if he tried to widen those eyes any further.

"No."  
"Just one song? For me?"  
"I just want to finish this report, Dick, can you-  
"I know you can sing, Timmy."   
  
  
Tim's mouth stayed clamped shut, the only thing increasing being the flush spreading from his face to his neck. Having the spotlight suddenly placed on him made him reconsider suffering through another round of Dick's singing. He knew Dick wouldn't purposely try to embarrass him, but Dick could be pretty dense when it came to personal boundaries, and the longer the silence spread, the farther down Tim's head sunk, trying to find a way out of the situation.   
Dick sighed, breaking the silence, and Tim's head perked up.  
  
"You win this time, Babybird." he said, and ruffled Tim's head. "But only cause I stink, and that song isn't going to finish singing itself."

A shy smile crept up on Tim's face, and he watched Dick saunter off, warbling off the next verse like their little interlude hadn't happened. He turned back to the batcomputer, relieved to be let back to his work with no more distractions. It wasn't that much more left to it; Just a few more detailing on the night's events and then he could hit the showers as well. The silence was nice- similar to the kind of silence that appears when he works with Bruce, but different in that it was just him, and the bats...  
  
Tim grimaced, glanced over his shoulder, and then softly mumbled, "...now everybody wants some presto maaagic maagic maaagic..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I had. I might add on more later?? 
> 
> The song Dick is singing should be obvious enough, but just in case-  
> "I've Got The Magic in Me" by B.o.B


End file.
